Wrapped Up in a Christmas Sweater
by Ren Kayashima
Summary: It's the thought that counts. Well, sometimes that thought hits a home run. Can Garcia perk Reid up after he has an unfortunate run-in with a snowball? A CCOAC Christmas Challenge Piece


Author: Ren Kayashima

Genre: Humor

Rating: K+

Disclaimer: Alas my top secret mission to steal the rights to Criminal Minds failed. At the last minute my repel line broke and I was arrested for trespassing on ABC ground. If you would like to help me with bail money…

Written for Chit Chat on Author's Corner Round 16 The Christmas Gift Fic Exchange. **Seeing as this is a gift, I think I should mention that this particular story was written for Avirra. My assigned prompts were "Carol of the Bells", Reindeer, Hot Chocolate, and Snow. They all make appearances in this short little fic. **

**0o0o0o0**

December 22, 2011

Reid made his way towards the BAU. His brisk walk was only quickened by his desire to get out of the cold, snow covered grounds of the FBI academy and into the warm atmosphere of the BAU.

One would think that after spending a decade in Virginia, Spencer would be used to the frosty weather. However, he had spent the first twenty years of his life on the other side of the United States where the weather was considerably warmer, and he knew that a small part of him would never acclimate to snow.

"Hey, Kid!' Morgan shouted from somewhere to the geniusis left.

Reid turned towards Morgan's voice and had to wonder why his coworker was standing in the snow covered grass.

A pristine white snowball came soaring through the air, and Reid had only a second to take a step back and avoid a shot to the face. The frozen, powdery, wet snow collided with his chest as he covered his head with his arms. He cursed silently as the statistics of Death by Snowball ran through his head. Spencer rationalized that it was extremely rare and, therefore, he needn't worry about a near death run-in with frozen water, but nevertheless, he knew the statistics.

Morgan jogged over as Reid dusted himself off. The older agent let out a jovial, boy-like laugh as eh clapped Reid on the back. "Don't look so sour," Morgan stated. "You can't honestly say that you wouldn't have done the same thing if you saw me just walking by. It was an opportunity and I took it."

Reid aimed a glare towards Morgan. "Was there wet snow in that snowball?" he asked. He could feel the dampness of his sweater and knew that he would lose the small bit of warmth he had managed to cling to in the bitter cold winter weather.

Morgan held up his gloved hands. "Maybe," he shrugged. "It took me a while to get the ball perfect. Lighten up. It's the Christmas season."

"Morgan, I'm wet," Reid said bitterly. He didn't like the fact that his sweater had a giant cold spot in the middle of his chest, and he wasn't keen on the idea of having to change into dry clothes once he got into the BAU. Then he would have to take his go-bag home and put fresh new clothes in it. It was a huge to-do when he considered the fact that he would be on his way to Las Vegas tomorrow afternoon to spend Christmas with his mom.

"Your shirt will dry once we get inside," Morgan stated. "Haven't you ever had a snowball fight?"

"I grew up in Vegas," Reid said matter of factly. "Snow is in short supply on the strip."

"Man, you missed out," Morgan sighed. He loved the fresh snow fall that would grace Chicago every year. It was a wonderful experience.

Five minutes later, Morgan and Reid entered the BAU mid-argument over the perfect Christmas experience. Morgan claimed that a white Christmas was all that mattered, and Reid defended his position on a nice family reading of _A Christmas Carol _by the fire.

"Boy, boys, boys," Garcia tsked as she skipped over happily decked out in red and green. "Why are we arguing during this most joyous and festive time of year? We should be embracing the holiday spirit while we fight the world's evil."

"Baby Girl, can you believe that boy genius doesn't enjoy snow on Christmas?" Morgan asked. He hoped that Garcia would be on his side in this matter.

"It's not a requirement if that's what you're trying to say," Garcia smiled. She laughed lightly as she noted Morgan's slightly downcast expression. "Oh, sugar, you need to remember that I grew up in the City by the Bay. We don't get snow, so I'm okay with or without the White Christmas."

Garcia observed the dark wet circle on Spencer's grey knit sweater and frowned. She glared playfully at Morgan. "You're just a big kid," she said as she shook her head. She gestured to Reid to follow her. "Come on, Boy Wonder, I have something that will warm you right up."

Morgan watched Reid and Garcia walk towards the techie's lair and he has to shake his head. Garcia and Reid had a sibling-like relationship that didn't really compare to anyone else in the BAU. With their intellect in common, they both had childhood similarities.

Reid entered the lair and was instantly transported to a Christmas wonderland. Trans-Siberian Orchestra's "Carol of the Bells" played quietly in the background. Cheap Garland was hung about the walls in every color under the rainbow. Her push pins and magnets had been replaced with snowflakes and Christmas trees, and all of her figurines wore small handmade Santa hats. Reid couldn't help but smile as he felt the Holiday cheer.

"You really like Christmas, don't you?" Reid asked as he pulled his sweater off. Sure enough, he had a slightly damp spot on his white shirt.

"I love it," Garcia grinned. "Family, friends, good cheer. It's what I live for," Garcia answered.

Reid focused in on the table separate from Garcia's computer desks. He saw an assortment of expertly wrapped gifts and next to it was a small Christmas tree. He marveled at the foil paper and cloth bows. It was clear that Garcia had spent a lot of time on making the gifts look great.

Garcia picked up a wrapped box and handed it over. "I was going to wait and give this to you tomorrow, but you look like you could use it now. I'll be right back."

Reid stared at the box. He had been receiving gifts from Garcia for a while, and as much as he always enjoyed them, they were mostly old books and DVD box sets of his favorite sci-fi shows. How could he use any of that now?

The box was heavy, so he guessed that it was another book. Probably a classic, old edition, but not so old that it would break the bank. He would be happy with any book really. He loved books, and there was always a place for them in his home.

Reid carefully pulled the wrapping apart. He was careful not rip the gorgeous gold paper. He saw a cardboard box and tilted his head in confusion. None of her gifts had come in boxes before.

Garcia came in holding two mugs of steaming hot chocolate with cinnamon sticks. "You're not very fun when you open gifts. Just tear the paper."

"But then it will ruin the time you took to wrap," Reid pointed out.

"So?" Garcia asked. "Just open the darn gift, Doctor."

Reid pulled the wrapping away from the box and looked it over. He pulled the top off and stared at the sweater inside. He wondered if she had tricked him by putting a rock in the box. On both pockets of the sweater were reindeer in mid-gallop.

"Thank you…" Reid said slowly. He attempted to pick the vest up, but the heavy object underneath made it just the slightest bit difficult to pull. Once he pulled the sweater free, he saw that Garcia had gotten him another book.

The Dickens Christmas Classic was leather bound and featured silver embossing on the title. Reid ran his hand over the book and smiled.

"You can wear the sweater while the other dries," Garcia said as she placed the hot chocolate in front of him. "You mentioned last year that your mom would read _A Christmas Carol_ to you every year as you grew up. Maybe this year you could pay back that special memory by reading it to her."

Reid stared at the book and smiled. He couldn't believe that Garcia would remember something so small. "Thank you, Garcia," he said sincerely.

"No problem, Sweet Stuff," Garcia chirped. "Now take your hot cocoa and get to work. Hotch will start to wonder where you are."

Reid stood up and pulled the new sweater over his head. He was happy to be warm once more. He picked up his mug and stuffed the old book under his arm. He never expected to find something so thoughtful wrapped up in a Christmas sweater.

0o0o0o0

Author's Note: Merry Christmas everybody. I do hope you enjoyed the story. I didn't want to make this a huge to-do. I love Reid and Garcia's relationship because it's a simple one. I think I did that here. But I could be wrong so leave me a review letting me know what you think. Have a great Christmas and an even greater New Year.

Ren


End file.
